A Queen Long Forgotten
by Just 1 Girl
Summary: R. A story about King Vegeta and Queen Nelomia) and how they met & had Vegeta. Then the king begins to do something horrible to The queen. find out! RR
1. Nelomia

A Queen Long Forgotten  
  
By: Just 1 Girl  
  
Authers note: Okay, this takes place BEFORE Vegeta is Born. So it is about King Vegeta, and Queen Nelomia (I dont know if t hats her real name, but i heard it in a fic somewhere) They grow up together, and go through many adventures. After they have Vegeta, something horrible happens.. Its kinda based around a book I read. But please, tell me if you like it or not! Just something different to think about...  
  
DBZ Not owned by me!  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
I cannot believe I am being Forced to do this! If I return from this stupid picking, my parents will find them selves fourteen feet under the cement. I swear to kami!  
  
"Faith, your next. Come on, The Prince doesnt have all day you know!"  
  
There goes that girl, probably going to be rejected by the ever so ignorant prince Vegeta. Ugh, hes so rude from what Ive seen of him. Whats his problem? He has everything hes ever wanted. Except for the fact that his beloved father, the King, is dying of some unknown disease. Ew, I hope I don't catch it.  
  
"Nevous, Nel??"  
  
I turn around to see that my best friend Ray has cut through the line to be with me. she's such a good friend, a little odd, with that tinted skin of hers. Little too much sun if you ask me. But we were perfecet friends, both different in our own special way. I'm a little blunt and rude for my age. Not to mention quite the strong one, since i get to train with my dad alot.He's so strong All these other hundreds of girls, who all looked retarded with the over load on make up and their bleached hair because their too ashamed to have the orignal black hair, were lined up to see if Prince Vegeta would choose them for his mate out of the tons of other girls. The 5 out of millions of girls that were chosen and were to live in the Palace for some amount of months, I forget because I wasn't paying much attention to my mom when she was telling me. I was too furious to listen. So here we all are, we're all 15, soon to be 16, the year of our freedom and development, all our stuff packed, just in case the 5 of us, out of the hundreds, probably thousands of 15 year old girls get chosen for this stupid event.  
  
I guess everyones excited because every girl wants to be princess, to be rich, and have the most handsome guy on this Vegetasi planet. Okay So i have to admit hes cute looking..probably even handsome if i got a good look. But this is ridiculous!  
  
"Hey, Nel, thats you, Go!"  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp jab in my back by Ray's pointy fingers. I guess i didnt hear the man calling my name.  
  
"Last call for Nelomia"  
  
"Here! I'm here!"  
  
Argh..here goes nothing. The man sure looked pissed off as he lead me through the door, he locked it after I came in. Heh, I guess he doesnt want anybody ESCAPING! hahha..stupid little man.  
  
"Your not presenting yourself in....that...are you?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
I looked down at my white sweater and blue sweat pants, okay so they were more like P.Js then clothes. I didnt want to get dressed this morning! Who the hell would if they were going to line up for this hassle.  
  
"Um...you're going to have to change into more...reasonable...clothing. Or else the prince will simply over look you."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
I stared the man dead in the eye, letting him know I obviously did not want to be picked for future princess, possibly Queen if the king dies. The man simply grabbed my suitcase and tossed it aside, where there was a couple other suitcases laying there already.He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a dressing room, I could have gagged at the site of it. Mirrors and lights everywhere, closets full of clothes, they all looked slutty to me, and i didnt have the perfect figure, my breasts were a bit small, as well as my butt. The man quickly skimmed through a rack of clothing and picked out a red dress that ended at my knees and had the skinniest straps I had ever seen!  
  
"You want me to wear...that? Youre joking right?"  
  
"No. put it on, the Prince is getting impatient!"  
  
I growled low and quickly grabbed the skimpy thing out of the mans hand, walking..no..stombing into a dressing room. and in one minute flat i had changed and stombed right back out.  
  
"Ah, much better, goes well with your hair."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The man glared sharply, then just pushed me out onto what looked like a walk way. Damn...what luck. I self constiously grabbed at my shoulder lenght hair, I didnt have to worry about looking stupid with my bangs in my eyes, sense they ended right before my eyes, they got in the way when i was training, but otherwise, i thought they looked cute. I slowly made my way down the walkway thing..and there infront of me sat the prince in a royal chair, which slaves and body guards standing all around.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Nelomia."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I blinked, wondering if he had heard me, I was the only one talking. Oh right..have to address the prince with respect. Silly me.  
  
"Nelomia, Your Highn..ass."  
  
Had to add that one, he would never accept me now. Way to go! wahoo.  
  
"Step over there please, Nelomee"  
  
"It's Nelomia."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I caught a glimse of the prince's all famous smirk of amusement. Oh gese..that couldnt be good, his tail was very content at the moment as well...err..So i slowly stepped off of the walk way and over to where two other very pretty girls were standing. My tail now unwrapped around my waist and began to twitch nervously, i hate how it shows all of my damn emotions. Great...now what?  
  
"what is your name?"  
  
I could hear the prince, then a girl anwser.  
  
"Ray, your royalty."  
  
"Step over there please."  
  
I jumped with joy, yay! i wont be alone in this hell hole!  
  
"Ray, you made it!"  
  
"Wow, Nel..you made it too!"  
  
I frowned, then smirked.  
  
"Didnt think i was good enough, did you?"  
  
"Well..honestly...no. Hey! your actualy wearing a dress, you never wear a dress."  
  
" Yea i know, that stupid guy made me wear it. I hate it, its itching me."  
  
Ray was right, i never wore dresses, only to funerals or fancy parties. which was very very rare in my case. I always enveyed my good friend, she had everything, the looks, the body, just..not the attitude i guess. She looked great in anything she wore. I loved her hair, it was light brown, natural of course, and was cut down to her lower back. I loved to play with it, braid it even though i didnt really know how. Those were good times. There was not many brown haired sajyins around. Most of them hated their looks and died their hair a different color. Which was a shame, i think at least. As for me, i just had the normal jet black hair that seemed to just hang their lifelessly. Oh well. I think I'll be the first to be voted off.  
  
After the prince had chosen the top five, which took about 3 hours, we were all lead into a hall way with 4 doors by Instructer persons. I dont know what they are called!  
  
"Now Two of you are going to have to share a room, because we had orginaly planed that the prince pick four, not five."  
  
Both Ray and I hands shot up hearing that. Good, at least I won't be sleeping alone.  
  
"Okay, you two go into this door, since we put an extra bed and some extra clothes. Everything you 5 girls need to know is in a folder that is laying on one of the desks. I suggest you all read it. Any further questions you all might have can be answered by people like me, there is a phone near the folder that has all the numbers you need to know."  
  
"Blah blah blah..." I whispered to Ray, causing her to giggle, then stopped as the lady stared at me coldly. I smiled sweetly to her and after she left i sneered and went into our rooms, Ray following.  
  
"......wow......."  
  
"Cool! It looks just like a hotel room!"  
  
I saw Ray walk over to the binder and begin to flip through it. I on the other hand jumped on the double sized bed and started jumping up and down, giggling.  
  
"Weeeeee!"  
  
"Hah, Nel youre so dumb."  
  
"And youre so.....so...brown!"  
  
I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me, her tail thrasing around in annoyance. I silently giggled as began to explore our new home.  
  
"It says here that we are to stay here for 5 months..oh god...and theres all these lessons that we're required to take. We're to cook for ourselves, and dress nicely whenever we're not in this house of ours. Then its telling us that we all must take at least one tour of the castle, so we dont get lost. and we have certain days to ourselves."  
  
"What kind of lessons?" I asked as I roamed the contents of the frige, wow thats alot of food.  
  
"Ummm...dance lessons. some history Classes, uh..then...dinner lessons..what the?"  
  
I made faces at all of those lessons, ugh. how boring!  
  
"Okay, I can deal. What are the choices we have on our free time?"  
  
"Lets see.....we get a gym and training room. Opitional Training lessons, a huge swimming pool, we each get our own horse to ride if wanted, opitional horse lessons, thats just about it. And we cant go out of castle boundries. Which sucks ass..."  
  
"training room eh? Good enough for me!" I grabbed two bottles of water and headed back, tossing the second to Ray, she caught it and closed the binder, walking over to the closests to examine our new clothing.  
  
"We have to dress exceptional when we leave here. Oh, and our History classes start tomarrow at 7."  
  
I groaned loudly and went to join her, gulping down my water. I stopped suddenly as i watched my friend skim through the clothing.  
  
"Ugh, we have to wear those!??"  
  
There was nothing but dresses and skirts, the only good thing i saw was some armor suits. I growled lowly and huffed.  
  
"What a rip off...5 months here in those clothes?!? I dont even know how to put on lipstick!"  
  
"Calm down Nel, I'll teach you what you need to know."  
  
I patted my friends shoulder  
  
"What would i do without you?"  
  
"Die..thats for sure."  
  
I laughed and pushed her, she smirked and threw her water at me. I screamed and tackled her and we proceeded to wrestle and laugh our heads off..not knowing that there was a hidden camera in the room watching us.  
  
-----------  
  
Okay wew. I hope you liked it, if i can get some good reviews for this ill continue, if not ill stop.  
  
PLLLEEASSE tell me how you like it  
  
I know its kind of orginal and tons of people thought of that kind of idea but cut me some slack, i couldnt think of any other way to start it! It'll be different, dun worry.  
  
-Just 1 Girl 


	2. Prince Vegeta

A Queen Long Forgotten  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: Hey Guys! Okay so I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted, but thats cool! I still want to write this fic. I think I'll have fun, even though i still have to finish all my other fics...hehe. OKay, first off..some scenes will have other people telling the story and seeing it through their eyes. It might get confusing, let me know if it does. Enjoy!  
  
DBZ is not mine  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
I watched the 5 screens that held an image of each girl. Each screen had the girl's names on the bottom left corner, so I knew who I was observing. Two cameras had been placed in the rooms, one in the bedroom/living room and one in the Kitchen. I was secretly hoping they would put one in the bathroom, but then i thought about it, and it wouldnt be very appealing to watch a girl take a piss.  
  
"Isabell, Diana, Melissa, Nelomia and Ray..they all seem intresting enough.''  
  
I turn around to look up at my father, I grin proudly. Glad to have his approval.  
  
"Thank you, Father. It will be hard to chose out of all of them."  
  
"Well, thats why you can watch them. To see how they act. I like that Nelomia one, she seems tough. Why is that one girl brown?"  
  
I squint my eyes at the color screen, then arch a brow, I hadn't noticed that.  
  
"Im not sure. I guess she just got really tan."  
  
My father chuckled then patted my shoulder, his once strong pat now seemed like it was a five year old's tap. He was getting weaker each day. I frowned to myself and got up, leaving to go ride my best horse, Storm. Once I got to the stables I immidately went to his stall to admire this huge pitch black horse, he was a pureblood Morgan.(those are the most beautiful horseys in the world! heheh) I dimissed the carekeeprs and saddled him myself. I noticed that some of the girls were looking at their horses and secretly watching me. I smirked to myself and mounted, walking out of the stable, nodding a hello to them. I still couldnt get their names right.  
  
As I left I could hear them giggling and whispering. I could just laugh, I knew I was very good looking, with my Gotee trimmed nicely and my muscels in clear view through my armor suit. A half hour into my ride along the grape vinyards I heard other horses behind me. I smirked, instantly knowing who they were, the two girls that were guawking at me earlier.  
  
"Hah, I'm winning you brown turtle!"  
  
"Not by a long shot!"  
  
I was instantly surrounded in a cloud of dust as the two horse riders sped past me with out a second glance. I caughted and growled and watched them gallop away from me. I didnt even have to push my horse, he could already sense my anger and the need to catch up, in almost 2 minutes flat I was at least two yards away from them.  
  
I guess the girls could sense I was behind them and they suddenly halted, with me galloping right past them, which infuriated me more. I could hear them laughing and walking their horses around, giving them a break. I turned my horse around and stopped right infront of them. Their faces instantly fell when they saw it was me.  
  
"Hey..youre the prince"  
  
"Hey, youre pretty quick, arent you?"  
  
The black haired one sneered and looked toward her friend, who looked like she wanted to burst out laughing.  
  
"Is something the matter, your highn..ass..?"  
  
I smirked, that Nelomee girl was pretty bold, not to mention brave. I didnt think about the problem, and i was lost (for words for once), I realized I liked the girl's attitude and the way she held herself, maybe thats why I chose her.  
  
"Are you going to say anything, or are you just ganna guawk at me like a stupid looking chicken?"  
  
I instantly growled, and both of them just bolted away from me, laughing and yelling names at each other. I humphed and continued on with my ride. They sure were the odd peas in the podd.  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
Okay,sorry its sooo short, but im tired and i wanted to just write something, but if you havent guessed already, Ray is hispanic. No one really knows why or how though. Long long blood line n stuff like that.  
  
Review and tell me if you like it! 


	3. Ray

A Queen Long Forgotten  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer:: shut up already..do I LOOK rich? Do I SEEM rich? Would you LIKE me to own DBZ?! DIDNT THINK SO!  
  
AN: Hey, yea i know...Fanfic is shut down, at least updating is. So im taking this time to update all my fics. Because im bored, summer is here, I got my license and no where to go. And, ontop of it all...I have summerschool... buummmeeeeerr. I gadda get a job too, to get money of course. Anyway. on with the story:  
  
------------------------  
  
I groaned as I heard the annoying beep of the alarm clock, telling us that we had one hour to get ready for our stupid classes that would start soon. I got up and looked over at Nel, she was obviously not affected by the beeping, I grinned and placed the speaker right next to her ear, instantly bolting awake.  
  
"Wheres the fire?!"  
  
"You dumb fish..."  
  
I laughed and climbed out of bed, leaving her dumbstruck at what just happened as I walked into the shower, turning it on, leaving her to get breakfast ready, oh boy...I'd rather have a bagel. I smirked to myself, thinking how I did not want to be here at all, and why was I chosen out of the tons of other pretty girls. I seemed to be the only unique on, and everyone knew it, but know one knew why, except for me of course.  
  
It was wayyy back then when a culture from another planet tried to take over Vegeti-si, but the war was over within 1 year, and the culture had lost. The king did not know what to call this cuilture, so he named them the rats..because they looked like them, all brown and fuzzy. Some of these "rats" were abandonded with family on Vegeti-si and made livings for themselves. They got poorly paid and the worst jobs ever. When I was born into the world, my great great grandmother fell in love with a saijen worker and got married, and so of course the rest of the family tree was born slightly lighter skinned and with a tail, making us look mooore like a rat then ever before, at least my family. I was one of the few "rats" that still lived on, the war was kept a secret, and so she remained it as one, not wanting to be known as a "rat' her whole life.  
  
I finished washing and got out, getting dressed and drying out my hair with a towel as i walked into the kitchen, pointing to the shower, signaling it was ready to Nel, sitting down and eating the food that had been poorly made on a plate, burnt toast, eggs, hmm...I ate the eggs but not the toast, I fixed myself a begal instead, I told you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Me And Mel found seats together in the very large room, it was ment to fit at least 100 studens, and here were only us 5. I smirked, we were only allowed to sit in the first 3 rows. I looked around at all the other girls, who had seemed to spend the whole morning putting on their makeup and dressing nice, just incase Prince Vegeta stopped by. Me, I was considerably well dressed, in a cute khaki skirt and a yellow see threw blouse with a white tank top underneath. I helped Mel get dressed into a pink long skirt and a white blouse. Since we both hated getting all dressed up for something stupid. I did both our hairs into french braids. Mel looked good, I thought, at least.  
  
"Hello Class, My name is Professor Harle, and I will be teaching you the history of the royal family tree of the Sayijins, so when one of you girls become princess, you will know your backround."  
  
I arched an eyebrow as I studied this Professor, he was quite short and plump, he had big thick framed glasses that almost covered his entire face, he looked like he was 75, very old. his face was kind of short and round and he was bald on the top part of his head...and his mustash came down to his belly. His tail was completely grey, with only a few spects of brown. But he looked like he knew alot and had a lot of experience with students.  
  
After he called out all our names, just to make sure no one was missing, I looked over at Mel and smirked, giving her the sarcastic "This is going to be fun!" look. She rolled her eyes and rested her chin in her hands, she was obviously tired of waking up early. I was a bit full of energy and didnt want to waste it by spending have the day in here. Professor Harle handed out notebooks and pens and 3 heavy books that we would all need to read after we were finished with his class. He would assign chapters everyday and we had to take notes and write what we thought about those chapters. Oh joy!  
  
The day pretty much went on like that, we got two breaks, each an hour long. So it wasnt as bad as i suspected. Class ended around two. Which was almost the whole day, I was pretty pissed. I knew Nel would get into a crankier mood When i told her that i signed us up for the tour of the castle. Just to get it out of the way.  
  
"YOU WHAT?! RAY, THAT IS SO UNFAIR!"  
  
I groaned, covering my ears. God the woman could scream.  
  
"I know, but I thought If we did it now, we wouldnt have to complain about doing it later..Go take a nap, we still have an hour until we go."  
  
"Your dead after I wake up...Got that?!"  
  
"Yes, If you wake up..."  
  
I Grinned as she glared at me, flopping down on the bed, she almost instantly fell asleep..I walked into the kitchen and observed the cookbooks we had. Flipping through some of them, I decided to make a snake, just to cheer Nel up when she woke up.  
  
---1 hour later----  
  
"mmm..Whats that smell?"  
  
Nel came into the kitchen, and instantly plucked a double fudge brownie off the plate. I smirked, she had obviously forgotten to kill me.  
  
"Eat it on the way, we have to go or else we'll be late!"  
  
I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house, boy she was alot stronger that I had judged her as. When we arrived, two other girls were there, waiting for the man to come and guide us around.  
  
"Hi, is this the line for the castle guide?"  
  
"Um...Duh. Do you think we're just standing out here like a bunch of blondes?"  
  
I eyed them with a raised brow, well..they were blonde. I wanted to laugh. I simply shrugged and ignored their attitude, but on the other hand, Nel had certainly got quite upset.  
  
"Sorry, but maybe you were too dumb to notice that you ARE BLONDES!"  
  
The two looked at Nel, sneering as the turned their backs to us and started whispering and giggling. How stupid, i patted Nel on the shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, jeese."  
  
"Shut up...We're only here because of you!"  
  
I laughed and pinched her, a tad annoyed now.  
  
"We would have had to come here anyway. And Besides, would you rather be lost or know where your going on a dark, cloudy...rainy...night?"  
  
I knew Nel hated those kind of nights, where it stormed and it was pitch black. She shivered inwardly and just glared, staying silent. I looked up and watched one of the guards walk up to us, he was probably our guide man. He was reading a peice of paper, so I couldnt see his face, but when he looked up, i swear, my heart skipped at least two beats. He was the most gorgeous man on the entire planet! He had short spiked hair and sprang every which way, and such an adorable face. He was dark skinned too!But he looked more tan that dark..I wonder how he got into the castle. I squirmed on my feet, to keep myself from drooling all over him. Nel obviously noticed this and smacked me on the back of the head.  
  
"Its just a stupid gaurd...calm down."  
  
"But hes soo cute, look at him! Hes adorable! I just wanna pinch his-"  
  
"Ray..Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
I cleared my throat and blushed, nodding to my friend, who didnt understand anything about men, who could blame her? She wouldnt even let her dad hug her! I rolled my eyes and just stared. Oh i had lost it.  
  
"Hello Girls, My name is Carlos. And I will be your tour guide for today."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, now i wanna see if i can actually post this! Hehe, well if your reading this, then obviously!! Let me know how i did this time. I think I'm going to add one more romance in this. But just off on the side kind of, you know? Not too important to the story.  
  
Bye! 


	4. Nelomia

A Queen Long Forgotten Chapter 4 Just 1 girl  
  
Disclaimer: i think you all know who the REAL person is..  
  
AN: yea..I know..i forgot. theres not much more to say. so ill just write  
  
----------------------  
  
It had been two months now in this hell hole. I was slowly adjusting, I learned a little more respect when one of the guards decided to beat on me after i talked back to him. Heheh. Classes are doing ok, im almost finished with the first book, just two more to go. We had signed up for all the classes that were required or requested, thanks to Ray. She was a good friend, now she was obessing over that Carlos guy. Ever since she laid eyes on him she was hooked. It was disgusting. I hope I never end up like that. Done with homework, good now I can train. That was the only fun part of the day, Ray had gone off to ride her horse with Carlos. I grabbed my training suit, put it on, shoved my hair into a pony tail and headed toward the training room..peeking in, good no one was there, I slipped in and smiled at the emptiness. No one in the little group of 5 didnt like to train, it was too "unlady like" supposidly. Ray stayed fit and healthy, and i urged her to come train with me, but she would always decline. Oh well. About 40 minutes into my training I heard the door close, I took an abrupt halt in my training, starring straight ahead, expecting to hear some rude comment about girls training. I slowly look over toward the bench and see the one who brought me here, the prince himself. I sneer a bit, I guess he hadnt noticed me, good. I ignored him and just continued.  
  
A few minutes later i heard a grunt and a low mutter..my tail twitched irritably as i slowly stopped to take a break, breathing a bit heavy as i turn to go get my towel. Almost yelping as I pratically run into Prince Vegeta. Instantly getting mad.  
  
"Watch where your going!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!"  
  
I bite my lower lip and glare sharply at him, he glares back and for the moment we have a glaring contest, who can back down first. Of Course i stand my ground, then he speaks up.  
  
"Why are you in here, woman. Dont you have flowers to pick?"  
  
"Yea Ill take some flowers and shove them down your throat, prick."  
  
Grunting as i find myself on the ground, he had sweeped my legs from under me. I growled at myself for being off guard. Watching him chuckle at me fired me up, i instantly grabbed his leg and pulled hard, now he was on his back as well, i stood up and glare down at him.  
  
"Got any more smart ass remarks, or can I continue with my own buisness?"  
  
"I could kill you for that."  
  
I smirk then simply walk off, but before i can, my whole body is consumed in a fire hot heat, mixed with slight pain. crap..he has my tail. I relax, breathing hard through my clenched teeth, i hated it when men touched me..Specially there. My jaw clenched as i felt him run his fingers against the fur, unsettling it then smoothing it down, i breath harder, my anger raising as i, as calmy as i can, say:  
  
"Get..your drity, grimy fingers OFF MY TAIL!"  
  
I scream as i feel him clench his hand around my tail, consumed by utter weakness, falling to my knees and shuddering in pain, whimpering as i twitch slightly. God that hurts, Vegeta leaned close to my ear, so close i could feel his digusting breath rub against my skin.  
  
"watch...your..mouth, bitch.."  
  
I breath hard, not saying anything as he lets go, staying where i was as he got up..bitting down on my tongue to keep quiet, wow was i mad..my tail twitched and slashed the air violently, the tip throbbing with pain..i slowly bring it over and rub it gently, huffing as i get up, grab my towel and storm out of there without a word.  
  
I walked in the room and just screamed at the top of my lungs, punching a wall over and over again until i left a dent, breathing hard through my clenched teeth..i had to calm myself before i wrecked something.. Breathing hard as i did all i could to calm myself...  
  
"Kami! what an asshole!!"  
  
After ive calmed down i iced my tail and watched some T.V waiting for Ray to come back so i could talk to her about my horrible day...about 20 minutes into watching, i fell asleep, exhausted from todays events.  
  
-------------------- I cant wait until i get the juicy parts of this fic!! Review and let me know how it is! 


	5. Ray

A Queen Long Forgotten chapter 5  
  
Just 1 girl  
  
AN: Ya ok, I forgot again. But i kept thinking about this and i found the book that reminded me of this and i wanted to keep writting it. but i want to skip ahead to the good stuff..but just because nothing would make sense ill just keep going a little by little. mainly Month by moth.  
  
Disclaimer:; aww..do i have to?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. And every hour of the day by the week I was falling for Carlos more and more. I was completely in deep deep love with this guy. I told him everything and anything he wanted to know about me and vise versa. It was the best relationship I have been in..and I think its going to get serious once im out of this place, Hopefully prince vegeta hates me and picks someone else.  
  
I have to admit that Ive been leaving Nel in the dust and I feel horrible. But I cant stop thinking about him and I cant stop talking about Carlos! i squirm everytime he looks at me, im a hopeless romantic and im tripping over myself for this guy.  
  
Classes were doing fine, we all struggled with B's and A's. Because there was only 5 of us and it was quite easy to get help from the teacher. I was teaching Nel how to do her own hair and pick out stuff that matched and looked good with her hair and eyes or figure even. She caught on quickly and learned to do alot without me, But she never seemed to really like it and would take it all off once the dances or Dinners were over. I loved to be all dolled up and looking good. but thats me i guess.  
  
"Hey Nel Im Home!"  
  
I heard a small grunt then a low mumble, Arching a brow as i walked over and looked at Nel who was sprawled on the chair infront of the TV. She was half awake, a very threatening glare set stern on her face. I quickly turned and began to fix dinner for the two of us.  
  
(20 mins later)  
  
"i smell food..."  
  
"yea, but we have to eat fast, theres a dance at 9 tonight i forgot to tell you this morning.."  
  
I looked over to see a silent Nel sitting at the table, her fists clenched up so tight her knuckles were a clear white. I wondered what was going on and questioned on wether to ask or not. I fixed our plates and set them on the table, i watched Nel eat before i began myself.  
  
"something...wrong, nel?"  
  
"nuffin..."  
  
"chew first, then tell me"  
  
"Ray..I cant go the dance."  
  
"why? you love going and making fun of the people.."  
  
"I cant..I just...its...I cant..I dont want to go."  
  
"Nel, whats wrong, You can tell me."  
  
"...vegetagrabbedmytailtodayinthegym.."  
  
"whoa...whoa..slow that down"  
  
Nel lowered her head and played with her food, then spoke calmly, she looked ashamed of herself  
  
"Vegeta grabbed my tail today at the gym..."  
  
"Serious?! Didnt you beat him up?!"  
  
"I couldnt..it hurt.."  
  
I sat there astonished and dumbfounded as i stared at my best friend. Why hadnt she come to me when this all happened...oh..i was with Carlos. Hm..Maybe i should stay away from him for a while and help Nel. She must have a hard time coping with this..She gets furious when guys touch her, let alone grab her tail.  
  
"well..we have to go the dance. Ill yell at him for you"  
  
"no..no..forget it, ill just go. whatever"  
  
Nel got up and went to her room..and within a few minutes she was finished dressing up, she applied just the smallest amount of make up and then waited for me. she had a very glum angered look plastered on her face the whole time.  
  
(at the dance)  
  
"Oh carlos stop it!"  
  
I giggled as Carlos tickled and teased me, pushing him away playfully. I looked over and smiled at Nel, who was leaned against the wall with a very nervous, tense look as she kept her eyes on vegeta, making sure he didnt come close her. I felt horrible, but she wouldnt talk to me, nor look at me for that matter.  
  
"I should go talk to Vegeta.."  
  
"No you cant. You'll get your head blown off"  
  
"Its worth a try..i mean..look at her..the poor thing."  
  
Carlos looked at me, then Vegeta, sighing as he then kissed the top of my head and hugged me, as if it were our last time together. I scoffed and pinched him playfully. smirking as i then walked and weaved my way through the huge over crowded ball room over to where vegeta was, he was talking with the other girls and holding a cocktail.  
  
"Excuse me, prince Vegeta.."  
  
"what is it?..Cant you see im having a conversation?"  
  
"Permision to speak with you, your majesty..?"  
  
He scoffed then excused himself and turned to glare at me. I tensed up, then turned and walked away to a more unoccupied space.  
  
"why did you do that to Nel?!"  
  
"Dont speak to me like that! And she deserved it..she thinks she all brave and mighty.."  
  
"your a jerk, dont ever touch her again...do you hear me?!"  
  
I glared hard up at the prince, he just smirked down at me. then shoved me out of the way with a very evil look on his facee, setting his coctail down as he headed over toward nel..i was fumming..but i knew i couldnt stop him. Nel didnt see him comming, she was looking down at the floor the whole time.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
"uh..uh..um..i..i have t..to go to the..bathroom?"  
  
I watched in complete horror as Vegeta roughly grabbed Nel's hand and pratically dragged her onto the dance floor..the two began to dance, I could see the held back anger on Nels face as she just glared at the prince, who was calmly smirking back at her. They were whispering to eachother, Nel's jaw was clenched and Vegeta's knuckles were white as he held her hand and shoulder too tightly.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
I trembled, Nel would break down soon and just go furious and crack, i could almost see the steam comming out of her ears..I kept wondering what was going to happen if he stepped on her toes. then i heard rather loud shouts from the two. "YOU WHORE!"  
  
(later that night)  
  
"THAT ASSHOLE! I CANT STAND HIM I WANT TO KILL HIM!!"  
  
"Nel calm down, let me at least fix your cut."  
  
"aaaaarrrrrghh! If only i could just blast him in the face!"  
  
I winced as i put some neosporin on the fingernail cuts Vegeta had done to her. Everyone watched as the two were dancing and then suddenly broke out in a sprawl of crude words, then Nel was thrown across the room. everyone stared as i quickly grabbed Nel and took her away before she blew the whole ball room up. it was not a pretty sight.  
  
"Nel, just..keep calm..try and get some sleep and everything will be okay in the morning..ok? shh.."  
  
I pulled the covers over my friend as she glared at her hands, I felt horrible for making her go the dance, and thinking that i could have solved everything...But i had only made it worse..now Nel would never let herself go for not defending herself, and being completely embarrased in front of the whole palace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I love this chapter, Its long, huh? I want to keep writting but my wrists are hurting. Ill continue when my homework is done r/r please! 


	6. Prince Vegeta

A Queen Long Forgotten Chapter 6  
  
AN: I was rereading this story and I realized how much I really wanted to write it, now I feel like smacking myself whenever I stop writting. I love to write. And I love to hear what people say about my writting, it helps, it really does.  
  
Disclaimer: ..yea yea...  
  
----------------------  
  
"Have you made at least some kind of decision or choice, Son?"  
  
"Yes, Father...I am comming down the the main two..."  
  
"Good Good...Glad to hear it boy, Keep in mind you do have roughly one month to make the final decision."  
  
"I know-Father are you alright?"  
  
I turn around to see my father collapsed over of a chair, gasping and weezing desprately for air. Stuttering and coughing up flem he held his hand out as a gesture that he was going to be okay. Bounding on his chest a few times to clear up whatever was blocking his air way. I would never tell him, but my heart felt tight and anger mixed with sadness came over me.  
  
"You need rest, father.."  
  
I call a few of the slaves to take him up to his chambers to lay him down, so he could not use all his strenght in talking to me about worthless females. Though half of them were prissy and just down right slutty, anything to grap my attention..and something below my belt. The thought made me smirk to myself as I turned and headed toward the training room. In the last few months, I had rather enjoyed making that one girls life a living hell. What was her name..oh yea, Mel. I guess secretly I had something for her...she definately met up with my standards of a woman. She would have no choice if I did pick her..but getting her to sleep with me would be a problem.  
  
I walked in to the training room, to no surprise she was there, sparring with her little dark skinned friend. I sneered as they didnt even stop to look at at me, I dont even think they noticed me.  
  
"Mel, I'm so sorry I keep sneaking around with Carlos.."  
  
I watched as Mel swung at her friends head, which was eaisly dogded, and the friends foot caught with Mels stomach, making her grunt a bit.  
  
"You should be. When we get out of this I dont want to see your face until Im ready to."  
  
"Thats understandable.."  
  
"What kind of friend are you anyway?! Letting me get embarressed infront of the entire ball room, not being there when hes there to personal slash my self asteem and patience. I cant take this anymore! One of these days I'm going to snap and his face is going to be blown straight off!"  
  
"...Is that so?"  
  
I watched as Mel froze in mid punch to her friends stomach as she heard my voice, her face ran pale. Which only fed my ego as I slowly walked toward him, making myself look threatening with all my held in power and royalty.  
  
The girls said nothing as they just stared at me. Mel glared with pure daggers I could almost feel them. I flashed her a grin of pleasure toward her and looked down at her tail, the tip twitching with nervousness and anger. This only inspired me to walk closer to her, getting right into her face.  
  
"well...Here I am. Are you going to snap?"  
  
"..your just a royal pain in the ass..."  
  
In an instant I sent the wench flying across the room in a single punch. Her body slammed like a mud ball into the wall, crumbling to the floor. I knew it didnt hurt, but she lay pathedicly still. Her eyes averted away from me.  
  
"Prince...Vegeta. Could you kindly leave her alone.."  
  
"Fuck off whore."  
  
Mel's friend coiled in pure shock and anger, she stood there dumbfounded before she slowly walked out of the training room. The sound of the slamed door echoed off the walls. I walked toward Mel, grabbing the front of her training jumpsuit, pulling her up and shoving her against the wall. She made no attempt to move to defend herself.  
  
"Stop..."  
  
"Stop? Where did your anger go, huh, pathedic whore? Dont tell me your weak.."  
  
I set my hand on her cheek..taking my sweet time to slide my fingers along her strong jaw line, down to her throat and across her collar bone. I could feel her energie rise and her chest heave, i stopped right before the begining of her well rounded breasts. Starring at her right in the face, her eyes were glazed over with tears. But she wouldnt let them fall. I smiled in triumph.  
  
"Youre pathedic..."  
  
Out of nowhere she screamed and striked, getting me in the ribs and the jaw, I stumbled back a bit, anger flooding my veins as i looked at her, wiping the blood away from my lip. I attacked and slammed her to the ground. straddling her with her arms held against her head. This time I saw the tears fall and her chest sobbed.  
  
"you should feel lucky..youre one of the lucky two that I plan to choose from."  
  
Oh it felt so good to over power one of the strongest females Ive ever met. I reached down with one of my hands, twirling my finger around the tip of her tail, her sobs only got worse and I grinned, proceeding to violate what she tried to hard to keep me and men alike away from.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Whoa..intense huh Hope you found it enjoyable Bye! 


	7. Rayhey theres a pattern

Chapter 7  
  
AN: Im not getting alot of reviews for this one. But oh well.I want to finish it.  
  
Disclamier: its not mine.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
I sighed and hung my head as I walked down the trail with my hand holding Carlos's. My last few weeks here have been a complete living hell.   
  
My best friend hates me (For good reason), Prince Vegeta is terrorizing everyone, and I dont know what Im going to do without Carlos by my side.   
  
Mel hasnt talked to me in what seems forever, and I feel hopelessly pathedic for not sticking up for her that day Vegeta told me to go away. I havent seen her or  
  
heard from her since then. She hardly comes in to eat, or sleep. Whenever I do try and talk to her she shrugs me off and leaves. I sigh again and looked up into Carlos's  
  
worried face.  
  
"This isnt easy.."  
  
"Well..what are you going to do? All there is to do is just wait until after the picking is finished, then you can go in and help her."  
  
  
  
"I know. One more week..."  
  
  
  
We walk toward the stables so we can go on a quiet saddle ride. I can hear the horses as we near closer, and two people talking. I shush Carlos as we hide around the corner and peek out. I can see Mel standing near her favorite horse, her eyes averted downward as someone talks to her, she flinches everytime the person says a certain thing, and I can just see that she doesnt want to be there. Maybe this is my chance to help her. I quickly run out from the corner and up to her. Vegeta stops talking and just glares pure hatrid at me. I ignore him and look at Mel, she doesnt seem too happy to see me.  
  
"Hey..I was wondering if you wanted to go horseback ridding with me and Carlos."  
  
  
  
"I...uh..I cant."  
  
"She has plans."  
  
I look over at vegeta and he grags Mels arm, tightly, I can see that. He drags her away, looking back and giving me one last sneer. Mel's head stays bowed with no protest to him grabbing her like that. My anger rises as i watch them walk away from me, I tighten my fists and run over to them. I grab Mel's other arm and spin her around to see tears streaming from her cheeks, she looks at me, and i can feel her pleading with every inch to not touch her, she shakes her head, warning me. I open my mouth to ask whats going on but suddenly I feel a blow to my chest and am sent flying backwards.   
  
"What the hell do you think your doing? Huh? Stupid Whore."  
  
"Mel, what is going on!"  
  
  
  
"Just...stop, Ray...dont..do anything."  
  
"What! How can I! Youve been acting like a zombie, look at you! Just tell me whats wrong!"  
  
"Go away! She doesnt need a pathedic, weak brown friend like you!"  
  
Vegeta walks over to strike me again and I quickly jump up and kick him in the chest, his height is much greater than mine. He stumbles a bit but that just made him grow more angry. I can see Mel trembling terribly as she looks at me with wide eyes, shaking her head in protest. She looks terrified that hes angry...what does he do to her?  
  
"What are you doing to my friend?"  
  
"What am I doing? Im letting her know where her place is. Im teaching her who has the upper hand and who doesnt. Shes learning..very slowly..but shes learning."  
  
I look at Mel and she looks toward her feet, initiating that what he says is true. My mouth drops as i look back at vegeta.  
  
  
  
"And...how are you teaching her?"  
  
  
  
"That..stupid girl, is none of your buisness."  
  
Vegeta walks back toward Mel and grabs her arm again and the two disapear from my sight. I stand up and look over my shoulder at Carlos. With tears swelling in my arms, i run to him and buring my face into his chest, wondering where I lost my friend, the night at the ball, or the night i walked out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
short, i know. Ray isnt really involved in the story. shes just a friend.  
  
more to come! 


	8. Not a Chapter

I am discontinuing this Fic. For all those who object. Give me a logical reason why I should continue.  
I was trying to base this story on "the child called it" though I never got to the climax and everything.  
I forgot where i was going with this fic orignonally and, honestly, lost interest.  
  
If you have a reasonable idea of how to make this story work again. Feel free to give me your ideas.  
  
I'm sorry for those who wanted to read it to the end. But I finally finished "my sister, Bura" i know alot of people liked that fic more than this one. So yay...I finished it.  
  
See ya later  
  
just 1 girl 


	9. the real ch 8

A Queen Long Forgotten

Chapter 8 (the real Chapter)

AN: okay. So, thanks to Kingveggiefan...I have decided to finish this story. So all my credit for reopening this fic, goes to you!! Feel special, because I never thought I would even look at this chapter again. But I started reading it and I couldn't believe it was my writing. I got hooked on my own fic.

So, basically, the way I had it going, the chapters will get a lot worse then this. Beware. I'm a pretty violent, depressive writer and I tend to let it all out on writing.

Disclaimer: Do I look rich enough to do this for a living?

"Isabelle! Oh my god, aren't you so excited!! I don't even know what to wear!!"

I squeal as I excitedly jumped on the bed, giggling as I clung to a pillow and smiled up at the ceiling, fantasizing of how rich I was going to be when I would get picked to be princess of Vegetasi. I sighed contently and looked over at my friend brushing her hair.

"Diana. Calm down. There are other people on this planet besides you."

"Yea. But I'm much prettier than all everyone else."

"Excuse me? You don't even have the greatest vocabulary, so honey, your all looks, and apparently, no brains."

"What a typical response coming from misses' smart ass. You're going to get your ass beaten with your mouth."

"I may be an ass, but I'm one thing you aren't, smart."

I glared and huffed as Isabelle turned back around, smirking contently into her mirror. I growled low and out of no where, pounced her, pulling on her hair and smacking her face.

"How dare you! You bitch!"

I stopped suddenly in mid punch as the door to the room slammed open. My mouth dropped nearly to the floor as I looked up at the always gorgeous Prince. He seemed disgusted as he looked down at us from the floor. My whole body felt hot with embarrassment as I slowly climbed off my friend.

"P-Prince Vegeta...what a wonderful surprise!"

"Get off the floor, woman. I have come to inform everyone that the royal dinner will be tomorrow, followed by the Ball. And at the ball is where I shall choose my future mate. Be ready, and look decent."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta."

I couldn't contain my smile as he gave me a look from head to toe, I wanted to jump him and take him, beg him to pick me as his mate. But, unfortunately, he left before I got a chance. I sneered down at my friend, who had the same look as me. Though her nose was bloody and her hair messed up.

"Get out of my room, wench!"

"I will. And when I come back, I'll look a hell ova lot better than you!"

"Hmpf"

-------------------------------The next day------------------------------------------

(I had to give you an insight of what the other girls did, so now the POV is switching)

"Mother!"

I stormed down the many hallways to my parent's room, it was always a little unnerving to see my mother, she was the only person I listened to, and respected, besides my father, who I had to respect if I were to be King.

"I'm in here, Little Vegeta."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled low as I slowly stepped into their room, she was sitting on a lounge couch, rumbling through what looked like a box of trinkets and random things. I recognized my torn and beat up stuffed toy as I silently sat down next to her.

"Do you remember this? Oh and look here, your blanket, you used to drag this thing everywhere when you learned to crawl.."

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking through your childhood, the bits and pieces that I kept. I hope your mate does this when you have a son."

I gave her a genuine smile, the one I never give to anyone else. My mother was my weak point, and no one would ever find out about it. I melted onto her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me, I must've looked so silly with her holding me like that. I pulled back slowly and looked at her, she was beautiful, she had brilliant brown eyes, ones that could freeze you solid if you got her angry, and she just had an aura of respect and power around her.

She and I both knew my father was fading. From some unknown disease that the scientists were working around the clock to find a cure. No one knew how it started, but he just started to get weaker, and weaker. And everyone, if the king died; the queen wouldn't last much longer without him. So they were both pampered to death by everyone. I could tell that my mother didn't like it, she had too much pride for both herself and my father. That's where I got my strong will from.

"Mother, I need you to help me get ready for tonight."

"Oh of course! How exciting! Do you already know who you want?"

I only offered her a sneaky smile. Oh yes...I knew exactly who I wanted. Tonight would claim history, he would make sure of that. It was going to be a very exciting night.


	10. Mel

A Queen Long Forgotten

Chapter 9

AN: Yea, So I know my fics are short. But I'm trying to get this done now, so I don't have to forget it later.

Thanks again, KingVeggieFan

Groaning as I nearly limped to my room, another night of sparring with that jackass. It was almost a routine. Though with each spar, I could feel my confidence and wall of protection fail me. The bruises disappeared by morning, though it was painfully noticeable that I had not had a good meal in a while. It was well after midnight, and I was knew Ray would be a sleep. I sneered at the thought of her.

"That's what friends are for.."

I nearly laughed out loud at that comment, I knew she didn't have the guts to stand up to me. I was one of the strongest female saijans, even with Vegeta constantly beating me down, I hissed as I leaned over to start the bath.

)flashback(

"You don't learn very well, do you?"

"Took you that long to notice, Prince Ass?"

"Bitch! You will learn your place!"

Vegeta smacked her hard across the face and as she was stumbling back he sent a painful kick to her chest, causing her to fly backwards against the floor. Mel got up, growling low and threatening as she took all her anger and charged at him, beating him in the face, neck and chest with flying fists. When he finally got a hold of the situation he grabbed her wrists and shoved her down on her stomach, shoving her face in the dirt, sitting on top of her.

"You seem to take your life for granted, wench"

Mel screamed and thrashed with all her strength, she could feel her lungs choke and suffercate. Vegeta lifted her face up with her hair, grinning as she coughed and gasped for air.

"You don't like that very much do you little Mel?"

"Let go of me! I swear I'll Kill you!"

Vegeta shoved her face back down, then once he could feel her struggle slow down he stood up and kicked her hard in the ribs, hearing a few crack and snap, she rolled a few times then landed on her back.

"That's a pretty serious threat to the Prince of Vegetasi...I could take you to court for that and have you beheaded, Or I could do it myself, right here. right now."

"No...."

Vegeta laughed, a painfully evil laugh as he set one foot on her chest.

"No? Your right, killing you would let you off the hook, keeping you alive would be far more painful. And lucky for you .I've already chosen who I want to keep by my side, forever. To do as I so please with."

)end of Flashback(

The hot water was soothing to her skin, the water turning a mucky brown and red. I didn't care, I sighed, great full to be away from him. Groaning almost painfully as I realized the choosing was tomorrow. Maybe he would change his mind and choose one of those sluts. Maybe at the choosing I could out run him, or outsmart him, I have to do something to save myself.

"Mel? Hey, Mel! Oh my kami! Mel wake up!"

"Huh?"

I could hear the faint mumbles of Ray, she seemed to be upset about something, she could feel hands and the water suddenly leave her, what was going on? I opened my eyes slowly and looked over at Ray. She looked scared and worried about something.

"Oh Mel! I am so sorry...Will you ever forgive me?"

"Whats going on?"

"Where...where did you get all these bruises..your ribs are cracked.. Mel what has been going on between you and Vegeta?"

Oh, she found out. I must've fallen asleep in the bathroom. I raised my hand to my face and saw the skin all wrinkled, I sighed and slowly moved to get up, grunting and waving off Ray.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

I got up and found myself on the floor. Ow, that hurt. I sigh and turn my head to look at Ray.

"Its..Its not as bas as it looks. I'll be fine by tonight."

"No. you won't. I'll get you something to eat. Here, put this on"

I slowly got up, making sure my knees didn't buckle this time, crawling onto the bed and gladly getting under the covers. I put the jacket on Ray offered me. Relaxing against the pillows. I don't remember what happened after that. I must've fallen asleep.

(Rays POV)

It really hurt me to see Mel like this. My heart was nearly shattered at my own stupidity. I got all the herbal medicine I could muster up around this stupid room, and the first aid kit. I bandaged her ribcage and just put ointment on all her cuts. I made a cup of soup and let it warm on the stove when I heard a banging on the door.

"oh no.."

I walked up and tried to look through the peep hole, but just my luck, im too short.

"Who is it?"

"There is an important message from the Prince Vegeta."

Oh! Maybe it was Carlos! He could help me with Mel. I quickly opened the door and my face fell as I looked back at the ever threatening glare of the Prince Himself.

He didn't seem to notice me as he looked past me and toward the sleeping Mel on my bed. He pushed me aside to come in.

"Hey! You can't come in here! Leave her alone!"

"Shut up, You'll wake your future princess."

He sat by Mel's side, his face expressionless as he looked over her face, his eyes seemed to inch down to her neck to her bare neck. I could see that he had some respect because he closed the jacket around her body. Or maybe he just couldn't hold back any urges. I watched as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

My mouth dropped as I stared at him, then at Mel. Oh kami, I knew she didn't want that. Or did she? I hardly knew her anymore. But if she was still the same Mel I knew, she would never want anything to do with him.

"You can't pick her! You just cant!"

Vegeta didn't seem to like that response, because with in seconds I was shoved against the wall, my air way constricted by a white gloved hand. I gagged and looked at him, pleading to let me go.

"I can pick whoever I damn well please, woman. You're lucky your weakness got you disqualified from my list. After the night of the choosing, it would be wise for you to leave. Give up any hopes of ever saving her. She's already given herself to me."

I couldn't help it. I sobbed as he let me go, fisting away my tears as I watched him leave. I looked over at Mel. No...He was lying. He had to be. Mel would never do that.

"Mel...I'm so sorry."

(Mels POV)

"You can't escape me...not even in your sleep, woman. I will always be here, watching you."

I cringed, I was in a dark room, it was only me and Vegeta. He was sitting on his throne, and I all I could see was his eyes, starring me down. I saw him point to the throne next to him. And my eyes widened in horror. I tried to run away but I felt something holding me back. It was a sizzling pain scorching threw my body, I finally realized he had my tail...and I instantly gave up and sat by him. He started laughing, it was such an ugly laugh..I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed for him to stop. I screamed with all my energy.

"Mel! Stop Screaming! Stop! Calm down!"

I gasped for air as I shot up, the covers were across the room, as well as the pillows. I looked at Ray, trying desperately to hold myself together. But I could see that she couldn't even do it, her tears were just as clear as mine. I collapsed on her and we both sobbed for each other.

Yay. Okay, now for the climax.. next chapter!


End file.
